


Summer Bummers

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [9]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Summer Training, Worry, feelings of dread, implied sexual content in chapter 6, summer stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: Valkyrie is doing her best to train this summer in preparation for the inevitable showdown with her father. Everyone worries about her pushing herself too hard, but it has to be done. She refuses to let him get the upper hand against her and her friends.





	1. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

 

Valtor was relieved to have a moment of peace. Don’t get him wrong, he was indebted to the witches who freed him from Omega and came with him to Andros… But their bickering was beginning to get on his last nerve.

So when they decided to go explore the cave they were using for their base, he readily let them leave.

Besides, he had something important to do…

 

\----------------------------------------------------

           

It had been almost 17 years since he was imprisoned, and in all that time he thought of two things: revenge and his daughter.

He never got to meet her, (which Griffin would pay dearly for that, he had a right to his daughter, just as she did), but he did see a vision of her in his mothers’ prophecy. His daughter had a strong destiny, one that would spell doom for all who opposed her. And he couldn’t be more thrilled.

Valtor waved his hand toward the underground waterfall, closing his eyes and concentrating. He was weak as hell after being frozen for so long, but dammit he had to see his daughter. He _had_ to see what she looked like.

The water formed and created a viewing portal, Magix coming into focus. (Not just Magix… Gloomy Wood Forest… He remembered that place well…)

There was a group of teenagers sitting around with pixies and two cats. Different sizes, different colors and clothing styles. All seemed to be worried…

But one… One stood out. The girl in the center. She was shorter than the others, but the way she held herself with a defiant air about her. Purple hair that came to just below her shoulders, pale skin, familiar cold blue eyes behind black-framed glasses…

 _‘She looks just like her mother…_ ´ Valtor thought, smiling to himself as he watched _his_ daughter leading a discussion. He waved his hand again, wanting to hear her voice.

 _“I’m telling you guys, we need to start preparing now. If we don’t, we’ll all be caught by surprise.” She spoke, voice clear and concise._ Valtor smirked. She talked like Griffin when she planned missions. Her voice was strong, barely wavering. Though it did seem a bit gravelly.

 _“Valkyrie… We’ve got this. We took down Lord Darkar, we can handle anything.”_ _The blonde girl spoke, her voice loud and just this side of scratchy. The others began to argue, trying to come up with a plan…_

Valtor wove his hand again, turning the view off. Valkyrie. His daughter was named Valkyrie. He couldn’t help but give a smile about it. Valkyrie. His daughter…

He paused for a moment. Darkar… His daughter fought Darkar? He couldn’t help but smirk. She was strong then… Good. She needed to be…

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were back, arguing about how to best make use of the cave. Normally, Valtor would have an idea, but he needed to know. “What do you know about a witch named Valkyrie? Valkyrie Sylvane?” He asked. (There was no way in hell Griffin would have given his last name to his child. Not with the way they’d left things…)

The three witches glowered and he could feel their anger spike. “Why do you want to know about that little shrimp?” Icy sneered.

“All she does is cause trouble for us.” Darcy growled.

“I want to see her electrocuted.” Stormy snarled. Valtor shook his head, tsking at them.

“There will be no real harm to come to Valkyrie. Understood? She’s much too important to consider as any other enemy.” Valtor told them. That really flared their anger up.

“What do you mean by that?” Icy growled. Valtor smiled.

“You have no idea do you? Valkyrie is key in taking over the magic dimension… She was born to destroy the realms we know so the Ancestral Witches can remake them in their image.” Valtor told them. That seemed to spark their interest.

“If that’s so, why didn’t she join up with us two years ago?” Stormy asked.

“And why did she fight against us and Lord Darkar? Shouldn’t she be on our side?” Darcy asked.

“Valkyrie can’t help how she acts…. She was raised by her coward of a mother. I have a feeling she doesn’t even know the true extent of her powers, or how important she is. But if we could convince her…” Valtor let them fill in the blanks.

“We’d be unstoppable…” Icy grinned, then frowned again. “Wait… She does know what she can do. She totally stopped the Army of Darkness and made over ShadowHaunt.”

Valtor hummed. “Seems she has a strong will then… But wills can be broken, it’s only a matter of time.” He leaned against one of the cave walls. “Just a matter of time…”

Darcy gave him a look. “What I want to know is how you know so much about her supposed destiny. Especially since you just got out of the ice.”

Valtor gave a bit of a twisted smile. “I’m her father. And all fathers should know what the future holds for their daughters.” That made the witches freeze, confusion overtaking their features.

“You have a daughter?” Stormy asked.

“Valkyrie is your daughter? That fairy-loving traitor of a witch is your daughter?!” Icy sneered. Darcy shook her head.

“She doesn’t look like you.” Darcy pondered.

“She takes after her mother in the looks department… Which is fine by me, considering her powers were inherited from me.” He paused. “What do you mean by fairy-loving?” There were several ways to interpret that statement…. And he didn’t want to be mistaken.

Icy shook her head. “Your _daughter_ is gay. Literally. She’s gay. And in a relationship with this little nature fairy.” Icy told him.

Valtor shook his head. “Oh my… I don’t mind the gay part… Love is love is love. Or whatever…” He waved his hand. “But a fairy? That’s disappointing. She should be with a witch.” Valtor sneered. “Guess her mother’s softness got to her.”

“But it gives us an edge… Using the fairy against her?” Darcy volunteered. Valtor hummed.

“Let’s put a pin in that… We may have to in the future…” Valtor admitted.


	2. First Encounters

**First Encounters**

Valkyrie swam at Dread Forest’s lake, trying to ease her heated skin. It’d been a week since she broke the news to the others about her father’s escape… Most of them took it okay, promising they’d be there for her… And then of course there was Stella who’s main concern was her Princess Ball… And then there were the pixies who questioned Valkyrie’s loyalty… (Thank you Digit and Lockette.)

And Layla… Valkyrie was so worried about Layla and Andros, but she wasn’t allowed to head over there. She was to let the Androsians handle it… However they saw fit…

She ducked under the water, swimming toward the edge. She stepped out, grabbing her towel and wiping down enough she could put her glasses on…

Valkyrie normally hated to swim alone… The silence in Dread Forest could often be… Deafening… But she’d been so heated from training and her nightmares had gotten worse… She needed the dip.

Besides, Crystal was busy working with her aunt on Isis and Kota and Helia were taking a summer course with some of the other specialists. (Extra precautions Professor Saladin wanted to take… To make sure his boys were prepared for an attack.)

Morgan was with her dads visiting one of the elven realms… And Flora was busy helping with Stella’s preparations…

So that left Valkyrie, swimming and resting at the lake, trying to cool off before she went back to training…

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

The monster powder created a basilisk for her to face off against. A worthy opponent, but Valkyrie could have done without a snake-like creature.

It began to coil up, preparing to strike. Valkyrie tapped into her inner flame, summoning the embers into her veins, into her palms. “Dark Dragon Pulse!” She growled out, placing her palms on the ground.

A pulsating ripple went through the land, forcing the basilisk out of its coil and toward the water. It hissed, slithering fast toward her. She jumped to the nearest tree, climbing onto a branch.

The basilisk hit the trunk, causing it shake. Valkyrie held tight, not wanting to fall. “Okay… So you’re a bit tougher than you look.” She muttered, letting herself heat back up.

She jumped, landing on the back of the snake creature and held tightly to its tendrils. She felt the heat coursing through her, steam coming off of the snake.  Valkyrie closed her eyes, summoning her power out, the dragon coiling around both her and the basilisk. “Dark Dragon’s Wrath!” She cast, the dragon tightening its coil around the basilisk, burning it and squeezing the creature until it burst into monster powder.

She grinned, laying down on the ground for a bit, trying to calm her heartbeat down. _Clap, clap, clap_.

Valkyrie got to her feet, heat already pooling into her palms. “Who’s there?” She growled, standing up straighter, taller. ‘ _He can’t be that stupid._ ’ Her dragon snarled, poised inside of her.

A man stepped out from behind a few of the oak trees, clapping gloved hands. He was at least at the six foot mark, long dirty blonde hair, cold blue eyes… And that smile sent chills down Valkyrie’s spine.

He wore what she would have considered old school regal clothing, a three piece burgundy suit. “You are such a skilled fighter… And to be as young as you are… So incredible.” He spoke, voice soothing, melodic, almost hypnotic.

Valkyrie froze, her dragon snarling and hissing in her ear. That was never a good sign. “Thanks for the compliment, but I’m pretty sure you need to leave.” Valkyrie snarled out, keeping her flames in her palms.

He gave a chuckle and a bow. “Forgive me… I’ve been… Out of society for quite some time and my manners are rusty… And I’m almost certain your mother never told you about me…” He rose up, taking a few steps toward her.

Valkyrie took a few steps back, staying in stance. At the mention of her mother, it all fell into place. Memories flashed through her mind, memories that weren’t hers. Taking over realms, fighting against Marion, taking on the Company of Light…

“She told me about you. She told me how power hungry and homicidal you are.” Valkyrie snarled. He shook his head, chuckling.

“Of course she made _me_ look like the bad guy…” He looked Valkyrie over. “You look so much like her… How old are you now, my Dear? 16? 17?” He asked. “I so wanted to be there for you… But no one likes it when you challenge the Council’s way of thinking.”

Valkyrie sneered. “Get. Lost.” She felt her flames burning hot in her palms, her dragon coiling around her.

He laughed, taking a few steps back, hands up in a defensive motion. “Oh Valkyrie I’m not here to fight… I just wanted to see my baby girl… Is that so wrong?” He asked, extending a hand toward her. “Haven’t you ever wandered what it would be like to be trained by someone who _knew_ our power so well? I have so much to offer you, my Dear.” He seemed so sincere…

 _‘He’s a lying bastard. Never forget that._ ’ Her dragon snarled, coiling up closer to her. She glared at the man, keeping her scowl. “Sorry. I’m not buying it.” She let her body heat up, the dragon preparing his strike. She extended her hands, letting him go.

Her dragon charged at the man, steam and sparks coming from his incorporeal body as he attacked over and over again. Valkyrie fell to her knees, feeling drained from an attack like that so soon after her fight with the basilisk.

The man was on the ground, giving a cough-like laugh. “You really are strong… Oh but you will be stronger, Valkyrie… You’ll have to be.” He managed to get to his feet, wincing a bit. “It was a risk, coming to see you so soon… But I had to meet you, my witchling.” He gave a smile and a bow. “But I feel it’s time to bid you adieu.” And with that he teleported away.

Valkyrie swore, hitting the ground with her fist, screaming out. “I had him! Why did I let him get away?!” She growled.

‘ _We let him get away. We both are at fault…_ ’ Her dragon admitted. ‘ _But he’s does have a point… You will be stronger. And when you are, we will destroy him. Together._ ’ Her dragon vowed.

“Together.” She whispered, forcing herself up of the ground. She needed to tell her mother, no matter how badly it went…

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Valkyrie feigned sleep on the couch, listening to her mother speaking with her Uncle Salvador on the phone. She’d been shaken when Valkyrie told her about the encounter in Dread Forest, but she wasn’t angry… (Valkyrie did have to promise to never leave for Dread Forest unsupervised again… There went that…)

“I don’t know all of the details, Sal… That’s part of what has me so worried… He could have said or done anything…” Griffin sounded fretful. It pained Valkyrie to hear her mother so worried, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it…

“Griffin… If he’d spelled her, there would have been a sign by now. And she said it herself, he was weak…” Salvador tried to talk her mother down.

“Then why did he come here?”

“He wanted to see Valkyrie. Plain and simple. We knew he knew about her when we took him in at Domino… He taunted us with that knowledge. So of course he’s thought about it all this time he’s been encased in ice and he decided to find his daughter.” Salvador sounded so convinced, but even Valkyrie could hear the waver in his voice.

“What if he knows this is where we live? We may have to hide out this summer…” Griffin swore. “She’d never go for that though… She’s more stubborn than he ever was.”

“She is your child.” Salvador chuckled. “Look…. Take this encounter with a grain of salt. He’s been weakened by that blast Valkyrie hit him with. He’s probably going to hide out for a long time. Don’t worry about him. Don’t worry about Valkyrie. Just try and go about your business until classes start back up.”

“Easier said than done.” Griffin seethed. Salvador sighed.

“Look… If he makes another appearance, I promise you, I will back you up on any sort of defensive play… But for now, roll with it. Just be glad Valkyrie is safe and that you’re safe.” Salvador paused. “Now, I love you little Sister… I do… But I’ve got to go. Palladium and Morgan are about to beat me at Baubale and I can’t afford to lose.”

“Love you too… Be safe out there.” Griffin swallowed, hanging up. Valkyrie kept her breathing easy, ‘nudging herself awake’ when she felt Cheshire jump on top of her.

“Cheshire… Stop…” She gave a low groan, petting the cat while pushing him away from her face. Griffin gave a slight chuckle.

“He’s just glad you’re safe…” Griffin teased, moving to sit at her daughter’s feet. Valkyrie raised up, moving to lean on her mother’s shoulder. “I’m…. Glad you’re safe.” Her mother added, barely at a whisper.

“I know…” She took her mother’s hand. “I know it’s scary… Knowing that he knows… But….” She groaned, “and I hate to say I’m taking advice from Riven… But it’s something we have to get over. He knows. The worst that can happen is he tries to fight us here.” Valkyrie started.

“But he won’t do that. Not while he’s still weak. I mean, I was pretty beat from my training session with the monster powder and I managed to knock him down on his back. And if I can do that after a training session, he won’t come back while I’m refreshed.” She grinned. “Not to mention he’d have to deal with you, Uncle Palladium, Uncle Salvador, Nana, Morgan… Crystal and her family. Kota and his family… I mean… We have like… A mini army here.”

Griffin gave a laugh, and Valkyrie could feel her tension leaving, just for a moment. “You’re right… You’re right… I just can’t help but worry though.” Griffin kissed her cheek. “And if you ever become a parent, you’ll understand.” Valkyrie snorted.

“Yeah, don’t hold out hope for that… As it stands, Cheshire will be your only grandchild.” Valkyrie pet her cat, holding him up a bit to Griffin. Griffin shook her head, chuckling again.

“Fine with me…” She teased back, holding her daughter close. “How about a movie marathon? I managed to find the _Ravenous_ series…” Griffin smirked. Valkyrie grinned, setting Cheshire down and hopping up.

“I’ll start on the popcorn!”


	3. Reconnecting

**Reconnecting**

She took a breath, knocking on the front door to Bloom’s Gardenia home. A woman with short brown hair opened the door, giving a large smile. “Valkyrie! Bloom said you were coming to get her. It’s for Layla’s birthday, right?” Bloom’s mother asked.

The witch gave a nod. “Yes ma’am… Is… She ready? I know I’m a little early… But I was trying to…”

“Avoid another confrontation?” A man with slightly spiky blond hair asked. Bloom’s dad. Valkyrie flushed, trying to think of what to say. Bloom came down the stairs, gasping.

“Dad! Be nice!” She shook her head, finishing pulling her red hair into a ponytail, her rabbit at her heels. “Sorry Valkyrie… I sort of told them about…”

“How I got into a fight with my sperm donor?” Valkyrie finished her thought, finding her voice. “It’s okay.” She looked to Bloom’s dad. “I don’t want another confrontation with him right now, but I have a feeling we will be taking him on at some point.” She looked to Bloom at that point.

Bloom sighed, a colorful bag in hand. “I do too… And I’ve been getting those uneasy dreams… What about you?” Valkyrie nodded.

“Every night since that day… And my mom’s been doing that thing where she pretends she’s not scared, but everything she’s doing is because she’s scared.” Valkyrie shook her head, waving her hand. “But we don’t need to discuss that today… It’s Layla’s seventeenth birthday and we don’t want to ruin it.”

Bloom grinned. “You’re right.” She went and hugged her parents, kissing them on the cheek. “Love you guys… I’ll see you tonight!”

“Just be safe, Honey.” Her mother warned.

“Call us if you need us.” Her father reminded. Bloom smiled, giving a wave.

“I will.” She turned to Kiko. “Keep them safe, Kiko.” She ruffled his fur, watching as the blue rabbit gave a mock salute. Bloom took Valkyrie’s hand, leading her out the door. “Sorry about my parents… They’re… Protective and… They’re concerned.”

“It’s sweet, Bloom.” She nudged the redhead. “Don’t apologize for them. They’re just looking out for you.” Valkyrie pushed her glasses back, walking a bit slouchier. “I mean… It’s got to be great having them both…” Bloom bit her lip.

“It is… And then a part of me feels guilty about it because of… Well… Stella and Musa… And you.” Bloom admitted. Valkyrie laughed a bit, shaking her head.

“Don’t feel guilty toward me, Red. I’ve had sixteen years to get used to the idea of it just being me and mom. And honestly? I’m fine with that.” She chuckled. “Even if my mother is a bit paranoid…”

“Is it really paranoia if _they_ are out to get you though?” Bloom asked. Valkyrie hummed.

“Listen to you, being all insightful.” She frowned. “Hey… Don’t you have a pixie?”

“Lockette and the other pixies are going to meet as the party… They wouldn’t miss a celebration for Layla for the world.” Bloom grinned. “I’m just thrilled Stella managed to get a section of Magix Park for the party.”

“Royalty does come in handy.” Valkyrie winked. “But… Are you still feeling up to that… Training? Before the party, I mean?” Bloom gave a thumbs up.

“Of course. If we’re going to beat Valtor, we’re going to need to up our training… And that means I need to connect more with my dragon, like you have with yours.” Bloom smiled. “I’m actually kind of jealous of the rapport you have with yours… Makes me wonder why mine is being so… Silent.”

Valkyrie placed a hand on Bloom’s shoulder. “She’s not being silent, Bloom… You just haven’t learned how to listen to her yet.” She grinned. “But by the time we finish today, you should be able to hear bits and pieces of her thoughts. At the least.”

Bloom grinned. “Then what are we waiting for?” She pulled Valkyrie into an alleyway, waving her hand to open the portal…

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

“And you’re sure your mom knows we’re doing this?” Bloom asked, watching from the bleachers of Cloud Tower’s field while Valkyrie set up the targets and the shieldings. “Because I do not want to piss her off.”

Valkyrie waved Bloom off. “Don’t worry. She knows we’re here and what we’re doing. She said as long as we don’t push ourselves too hard, we can borrow the field.” She smiled at her handiwork. “Okay, come on Bloom, show your wings.”

Bloom gave a nod and stood, crossing her fingers together as a blast of light came over her. When the light faded, Bloom was in her fairy form, Charmix at the ready, pinned on her. She flew over, standing beside Valkyrie as the shields went up. “So what first?”

The purple-haired witch gave a smile. “First, I want you to go after those targets.” She gestured to the moving bullseye targets, some flying over the air while the others ran over the ground.

“Seems a little too easy, what’s the catch?” Bloom asked, raising an eyebrow, hand on her hip. Valkyrie smirked, taking a bow.

“You’ll be facing off against me at the same time. If you want to win, you’ll have focus on the positive energy surrounding Magix and open your heart to hearing your dragon. Otherwise, I’ll win.”

“If you say so!” Bloom took to the air, aiming for one of the targets. Valkyrie snickered, raising her hands and feeling out the negative energy of Magix, summoning a dark energy blast to slam Bloom back.

The fairy groaned, her attack missing the target and instead hitting the ground. She hit the wall of the shield. “Giving up so easily?” Valkyrie snarked. “That’s not like you, Red.”

Bloom glared, moving away from the shield and taking to the air. “I’ll never give up, Witch.” Bloom’s hands did an intricate dance, the flames seeming to pop around her fingers.

Valkyrie prepared to counterspell, creating a shield around her once Bloom fired. The shield made the blast bounce, hitting two of the running ground targets. Valkyrie swore and Bloom laughed, a glow seeming to come from her.

‘ _She’s connecting. This is good._ ’ Valkyrie heard her dragon murmur, giving a smirk as she flew to the air, flames in her palms. “Laugh it up, but I’m done yet.” She sent the dark flames toward Bloom, watching as the fairy put her hands out.

The flames went from black to red, and Bloom sent them firing back at the witch. Valkyrie dodged, swearing when she heard more targets popping. “The way you were talking, this was going to be hard.” Bloom taunted. Or was it Bloom? That sort of confidence seemed… Different.

Valkyrie gave a smile, cracking her knuckles. “We’re just getting started, Bloom.” She closed her eyes, summoning the dark energy of Cloud Tower to her. Dark flames began to surround her, forming her dragon. The flames danced under her skin, the dragon coiling around her.

“Dark Dragon’s Wrath!” She growled, sending her dragon lunging toward Bloom. The fairy swore, flying as fast as she could away from the dragon. But Valkyrie’s dragon was faster, sparking flames at Bloom’s heels.

“Dragon Rage!” The redhead turned, exuding a fiery heat of her own. The dragons collided, creating an explosion around both girls…

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Valkyrie groaned on the ground, moving to get back to her feet. The targets were gone, steam all around them as the shield went down.

Bloom was splayed out nearby, back in her normal clothes, wings gone. The fairy moved to sit up, wincing. “So… That happened.” Valkyrie shook her head, laughing.

“You did well, Bloom. I’m proud.” Valkyrie praised, walking over to help Bloom up. “How did it feel to really connect to her?”

“Honestly… It felt amazing… It’s like… Reuniting with a childhood best friend or getting with family you never get to see.” Bloom smiled, hugging herself a bit. The she paused, looking to Valkyrie. “Am I going to start having even more weird visions than normal or…?”

Valkyrie shrugged, moving to grab her bag and Bloom’s, tossing the redhead’s to her. “Depends on what situations you find yourself in. Mine tends to chime in at inopportune times… But maybe you’ll have better luck with yours.”

Bloom smiled. “Let’s hope.” She glanced at her phone and swore. “We gotta hurry to the park! We don’t want to miss Layla’s party!” Valkyrie gave a nod.

“Lead on, Bloom.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stella and the pixies had really outdone themselves. The section blocked off for Layla’s party was decorated in seashells and blue orb balloons. Androsian specialty seafoods and desserts were laid out on a table. And of course, Musa had the best Androsian beats going for the party.

Layla was thrilled, nearly brought to tears by the efforts of her friends. “You guys are amazing… I mean… I almost forgot my birthday, I’ve been so busy with trying to help my parents sort things out on Andros…” She was hugging the pixies first, moving on to the Winx girls and Morgan. “Thank you…”

Stella laughed. “Thank nothing of it, Dahling. You’re one of us, and as such, I’m to throw you amazing parties, even if you don’t completely feel like celebrating.” Stella nudged her. “Besides, Amore said you were never one to turn down a good party.”

The pixie laughed. “She can’t. She loves them. Almost as much as we love her.” Amore grinned. “Oh… You should try some of your cake… Cara made it special.”

Cara, or Caramel, was an unbonded pixie, but one of Layla’s best friends. “I just did what I could… And I know you love chocolate turtle fudge…” The pixie flushed.

Chatta flew over, getting in Layla’s face. “I wrote you a cheer for your birthday, maybe we could have Musa set it to music?” She asked. Layla laughed.

“If Musa’s up for it.”

Musa grinned, twirling a bit toward her stereo. “Come on, Chatta, let’s hit it!” She laughed. Flora took Valkyrie’s hand, leading her to one of the tables so they could sit and watch as Musa and Chatta performed the cheer.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Guys… The party was gift enough…” Layla tried to sway away the gifts the girls had gotten her. “I’m serious.”

“No way. No birthday is complete without a gift. It’s illogical.” Tecna argued, handing Layla a small gift. “Please… Take it, Layla. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Layla bit her lip, but opened the gift, grinning. A specialty helmet one could wear levibiking, skiing, snowboarding, water skiing, or jetskiing. “Tecna this is awesome!” She hugged Tecna close, the pink haired fairy flushing a bit. “Thank you.”

“I thought you’d love it. And it’s synched with your magic energy. No one else should be able to use it… Except maybe Piff since she shares energy with you…” Tecna hummed. “Though I don’t think a baby pixie should be extreme sporting…” She looked to where Piff was laying on the tables, covered by a cupcake wrapper.

The girls chuckled, just until Musa popped up. “My turn.” She handed a box to Layla. “Mine will require a magic touch, but you’ll get it.” Layla tilted her head, but opened it up, gasping.

It was a drum set, morphix pink in color, and not yet assembled. “Musa… This… This is wonderful. It’s going to drive my parents crazy, but it’s amazing!” Layla laughed. Musa rubbed the back of her neck.

“You were saying you always wanted to learn how to drum… I figured I could help you… If you’re up for it?” Musa asked. Layla grabbed the smaller fairy, hugging her tight.

“I have the best friends.” She hummed. Stella laughed.

“Oh you have no idea. Wait until you open mine….” She gave a wink as what appeared to be a dress box appeared. Layla gave a look. “Don’t judge yet… It’s not what you think.”

Layla cautiously opened the package, gawking at what was inside. A purple hoodie with her name bedazzled into it with gems in the national Andros colors. A matching set of sweatpants came with it and amazing looking track shoes.

“What you’re looking at is the start of a Stella exclusive line for that fairy who… For some reason, likes to work out.” Stella hummed, her face in her hands. “It’s sweat resistant, so no icky sweat stains to try and wash out. Not to mention it does wonders at blocking unwarranted ick aroma that comes with sweating.” Stella paused. “And the best part is that it’s totally fashionable.” Layla laughed, pulling Stella in for a hug.

“Oh Stella, this is wonderful.” She pause. “Did I inspire a fashion line for you?” Stella gave a wink.

“All my friends are inspiration. Yours was just going to be the easiest to manage. I mean, with work out gear, it needs to be both functional and fashionable, but it can ‘t be over the top fashionable or you’ll cause an injury or won’t be able to move.” Stella smiled. “There has to be a balance.”

Bloom, Flora, and Morgan exchanged looks. “Well this is going to be interesting. I hope you like mine.” Morgan gave a nervous laugh, handing a small bag to Layla.

“I’m sure I will.” Layla gave a smile, looking into the bag and pulling out the bag inside. She broke out into a grin. “Is this what I think it is? One of those bottomless herb bags?” Morgan gave a nervous laugh.

“Yeah… I figured anyone taking my papa’s classes need them. And even if you’re not in potions, they can be used to carry snacks around.” Morgan showed her own bag, opening it up to reveal snack bars.

Layla stood and hugged Morgan, ruffling her hair. “How is you guys seem to know me so well?”

“We pay more attention than you think.” Stella winked, gesturing for Bloom and Flora. “Girls?”

Flora flushed, holding out a card. “I know it won’t seem like much… But I have a feeling, with everything that’s going on, you’ll enjoy it…” Flora told her.

Layla looked into the card, her whole face lighting up. “You got me tickets to see WVS games? Flora, where did… How did you get these?” She asked. Flora gave a nervous smile and laugh.

“My grandmother on my dad’s side tends to do magical herb therapy for some of the top athletes in the magical dimension… One of them, a Yeua Lavean from Altarus… He gave her tickets… Most of my family aren’t into competition based sports, but I thought you would appreciate them.” Flora smiled. Layla hugged Flora, a gripping hug.

“You really are the best, Flora.” Layla kissed her cheek, winking to Valkyrie. Valkyrie chuckled, stepping into grab Flora.

“She is… But she’s mine.” She gave a wink to the birthday girl, wrapping her arms around Flora. “Of course… I brought something for you… Though I have my doubts on how you’ll take it.” Valkyrie waved her hands, a jewelry based box appearing.

Layla opened the box, a bit of confusion on her face. “Aren’t these some of the rubies your mother let us borrow?” She asked, holding up one of the necklaces. It was already glowing, a deep red color.

“Not quite… They come from the same place though…” Valkyrie bit her lip. “After my confrontation with Valtor… I really started worrying about you guys on Andros… So Crystal and I decided on necklaces made of the Ether Rubies… They’ll alert you to strong dark magic presences so they can’t get the drop on you… We got one for you and for each of your parents.”

Layla held the necklace in her hand, giving a smile. “More of an emerald girl, but I’ll take it.” She half-teased, going to pull Valkyrie into a hug. “It means a lot that you’re worried about us. It shows you care.” Layla nudged her.

Valkyrie shook her head, flushing. “Bloom, don’t you think it’s time for your gift? Please?”

Bloom laughed, pulling out the bag she’d brought. “Here you Layla… Something that will remind you just how much we care.” Bloom grinned.

Layla opened the bag, giving a smile. “You did this Bloom? It’s incredible.” She held a canvas based picture collage. Photos and mementos of last year decorated the board, all surrounding Layla and the Winx girls.

Bloom hugged Layla. “I remember how apprehensive you were about all of us at first… And I just wanted you to have a reminder that you’ll always be one of us.” Layla wiped tears from her eyes.

“I love you guys.” The pixies started laughing, twirling around the group…

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Valkyrie was relaxing on the couch, Cheshire in her lap, and her back leaning on her mother while her mother read.

“How did Layla enjoy her day?” Griffin asked, setting the book down. Valkyrie hummed, giving a smile.

“I think she enjoyed it.” Valkyrie moved to face her mother, being careful not to startle Cheshire. “She’s never had a party like that before… Her parents were always strict and… They sort of missed part of her birthday because of everything on Andros…” Valkyrie paused.

“There is some good news there though… Layla said they’ve apprehended two of the ten escapees. A Bildaar the Grave and some mermaid/merman monster figure called Skraells.” Valkyrie gave a weak smile. “Not who we were hoping for, but it’s a start.”

“I just hope Niobe and Teredor are being careful… I know they remember how your father was, how dangerous… Even weakened he can be deadly.” Griffin pulled her daughter close. “And I want you to recognize that.”

“I do. It’s why I pushed Bloom into the training today…” Valkyrie leaned into her mother. “She did so well… She finally, truly connected to her dragon.”

“Good… I have a feeling we’ll need both dragons on our side… Or we’ll be praying for Oblivion.” Griffin took a breath. Valkyrie could feel her mother trying to calm down.

“Still on edge?”

“I have to be… I have something to lose.” Griffin kissed the top of her head, getting to her feet. “If you’re not full on junk food, do you feel like Jinxes?” Valkyrie grinned, setting Cheshire down (despite his protests) and getting to her feet.

“I’m always down for Jinxes, Momma. Always.”


	4. Formation

**Formation**

            Great Aunt Hetty was something… She stood at 5’2”, purple hair graying at the edges and pulled into a tight bun, green eyes wide with mischief as showed Valkyrie around the Rancor Library. “And can you believe they let me run this place? I’m shocked they trusted me over Theodora… But hey… Can’t argue about their taste, can I?” She laughed.

            Valkyrie couldn’t help but chuckle. “I guess not.” She noticed a door to the edge of one of the bookcases up the stairwell and gestured to it. “What’s behind there?”

            Hetty gave a hum. “I’m not supposed to say. It’s… It’s not _good_ what’s back there…” The smaller woman looked around. “But… I have to say, if you’re going to be assisting me out here every few days… you should be aware of all that’s here.” She took Valkyrie by the hand and walked her to the door. “Go ahead, open it.”

            Valkyrie gave her aunt a look before placing her hand on the nob. It was locked and she frowned. “Uh…”

            “With your magic dear… A witch with an aura as dark as yours… No door could withstand defying you.” Hetty took a step back. “Just don’t go too hard… I don’t want a fire in my library. And I definitely don’t want to have to explain it to your mother.”

            The younger witch nodded, placing her hand on the center of the door, letting her magic pulse through. It creaked open, a dim foreboding light flickering on. Forgotten books laid on the desks and in the bookcases, titles obscured. “This is sort of like the archive at Cloud Tower…” She murmured, walking inside.

            Hetty went in behind her, picking up and looking at a few of the books. “These are to never leave the library… The darkest of magic spells reside in their pages…” She paused, putting the books in her hands down and finding a different one. “And some contain the worst of history…”

            She opened the pages to the book in her hand. The persecution of dark magic users was evident on the pages, discussing how they were often tormented just for knowing how to use dark magic. “But of course… We keep them locked away… Partially out of fear, partially out of hope.”

            Valkyrie tilted her head. “Want to explain that to me, Aunt Hetty? Because you just lost me.” The older witch laughed.

            “Fear and hope are a balanced pair. Fear reminds you that things _can_ and _do_ go wrong, a way to keep you from being too careless. And hope…? Hope reminds you that things _can_ and _do_ go right… A way to keep one from becoming complacent. To give a reason to fight.” Hetty explained.

            “These books are hidden out of fear that we could re-incite the kind of hatred that allowed the Ancestral Witches to come into power and that the magic inside of the books could be used to harm all in the magical dimensions…”

            “But it’s also out of hope that we hide them… That perhaps one day, we can bring them back into the light again and allow ourselves the temptations without succumbing.” Hetty shook her head. “Of course, I’ll likely be long gone with that day comes…”

            Valkyrie was about to speak when a book came flying toward her. She held her hand out, catching it, and pausing at the title. _The History of Obsidian_. “I thought this was lost…? During the raid of Obsidian Castle? Didn’t they destroy it…?” Valkyrie asked, resisting the urge to flip it open.

            Hetty frowned, carefully taking the book to look it over for herself. “I thought it was too… I don’t ever recall seeing this book… Not even in the library…” She paused. “But…. You said… _He_ showed up in Rancor… That you encountered _him_.” Hetty started.

            Valkyrie swore softly. “You think Valtor planted it here? Why?”

            “Probably to lure you out, my dear…” She sent the book into the back of the archive, casting a sealment spell. “We’ll leave it there until I’m sure it’s not booby-trapped with some sort of… Spell or charm. We don’t want to risk…”

            “Me being like him?” Valkyrie finished, crossing her arms and sighing. “I get it, don’t worry…” She swallowed, taking a breath. “So… Where should I start?” She changed the subject, giving a smile. Hetty grinned.

            “Let’s start with the history sections.”

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Valkyrie grinned as she finished putting the last of the books in order, glad things were coming together in at least one aspect of her life. She walked over to the front desk. “Anything else I can help with, Aunt Hetty?” Valkyrie asked.

The older witch thought for a moment. “Not today…” She extended a hand, taking Valkyrie’s hand within hers and squeezing. “Be careful on the way home, Valkyrie.” She paused, the seriousness leaving her features as she placed a small stack of books down. “And please take these to your mother. She made the request a week ago and I just managed to finish it.”

Valkyrie took the books in her arms, frowning a bit at the titles. “Seems like she’s changing the curriculum up some… Wonder if that’s about my- about Valtor…?” Hetty snorted.

“I wouldn’t doubt it. But at least it can never be said that Griffin wasn’t prepared… I’m pretty sure she even has an apocalypse plan in case the entire magical realms plunge into the Eternal Darkness of Oblivion.” Hetty chuckled.

“Didn’t take you for the religious type, Aunt Hetty.” Valkyrie teased. The older witch winked.

“When faced with certain doom, Valkyrie, even the most stoic and atheist of witches will pray.” Hetty reminded her. “Now… Be on your way… And let me know you’ve made it back… I’d hate to get into with your mother if something happened to you.”

Valkyrie opened her palm, showing a small flame. “I doubt there are many people could handle me, Aunt Hetty.” She teased, making her way out the door…

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

She’d never admit it, but she did hate walking in the dark, alone. She knew her town well and knew that Rancor was one of the safer dark realms… But she couldn’t shake the feeling she was being watched…

The sound of footsteps made her stop and magically set the books down, letting the flames lick their way up to her palms. “Show yourself or become ash!” Valkyrie growled out, taking her stance.

“Easy there… I just thought I’d come say ‘hi’ since I haven’t seen you in a week.” Crystal spoke, hands in the air. Valkyrie sighed, extinguishing her flames and picking the books back up. “Seems you’ve gotten jumpy here lately…?”

Valkyrie groaned. “This whole ‘my evil sperm donor has escaped from Omega’ thing sort of has me on edge.” She admitted. Crystal gave a low whistle as she put her hands down, moving to walk side-by-side with her friend.

“Well, I guess I can’t blame you there… I mean, from what I’ve been overhearing… He’s a bad dude… And I mean… BAD. I mean, there’s a story going around that he’s been turning mermaids into mermonsters on Andros. Do you know how hard it is to turn a mermaid? It’s like… Turning a fairy… It’s difficult and requires dark magic on a whole other scale.” Crystal rambled.

Valkyrie felt her stomach drop at the thought… Layla had cousins who were merpeople… What sort of trouble were they in? And then of course there’s Valtor at the center… ‘ _We WILL stop him. He will burn by our flames, his body ash beneath us._ ’ Her dragon seethed.

“I get that he’s bad news, Crys… But we’re going to have to stop him if the authorities can’t…” she groaned. “And after the past two years of dealing with shit, it’s become obvious they’re painfully incompetent at handling _real_ threats. Shoplifters and shit? They can do that. Megalomaniacs bent on dimensional domination and complete destruction? Incompetent.”

“Which is why the original Company of Light was formed.” Crystal placed a hand on Valkyrie’s shoulder. “And why the new one is here.” Valkyrie snickered, picking up the pace a bit.

“Saying we’re the Company of Light?” She asked.

“Well, think about it… We’ve got fairy power in the form of the Winx and your cousin. We’ve got specialist and wizard power in the form of the boys. And then there’s us with the witch power… We’ve even got pixie power. So yeah, we’re the younger and more improved Company of Light.” Crystal laughed.

Valkyrie chuckled, feeling lighter than she had earlier that day. “I suppose so.” She paused at her mother’s door. “Thanks for walking with me? Wanna come in and grab something to eat?” Crystal grinned.

“You know me so well. Besides, I’ve got to see Ms. G about that crystals seminar…? I mean… Gemstones and crystals can be a very important part of witchcraft.” Crystal began to ramble as Valkyrie opened the door…


	5. Training

**Training?**

“Are you sure about this? I mean, I get the need to want to perfect your skills and everything… But isn’t this… Overkill?” Lucy asked, taking a seat on one of the fallen logs in Dread Forest.

Crystal sighed, leaning against one of the trees. “Lucy, let it go… Valkyrie and her dragon are wigging out and this is their weird way of showing they love us.” The brunette half-teased. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

“Look… We’ve all heard stories about him and we all _know_ about the Trix coven. The fairies are practicing in-between working on Stella’s ball thing. And the boys are doing summer coursework. We don’t want to be caught off-guard like we were with Darkar.” Valkyrie explained, moving to the center.

Lucy sighed and stood, taking Valkyrie’s hand. “I’m in, I guess. But keep in mind I promised Mirta we’d catch the premiere of _Last Stand Zombies_ tonight.” She gave a smile. “It’s not a date I want to mess up.”

Crystal sashayed over, placing a hand on Valkyrie’s shoulder. “And I’m in too. But I’m going to have to turn in early enough so I wake up and catch the transportus bus to Isis.” Valkyrie gave a smile.

“Of course. I don’t want to ruin summer or take the fun away… I just want us to have a little practice here and there.” Valkyrie summoned up some monster powder. “Ready?”

“If we have to be…”

\----------------------------------------------

 

Lucy had a small squad of viusa wasps guarding her from the orc’s club. “A little help would be nice!” She called out, keeping her stance as her bugs turned to try and swarm the orc.

Crystal closed her eyes, summoning rubies around her to fire at the orc. The monster growled, using his club to protect him from Crystal’s blasts, using them to destroy the wasps. The two witches swore. “How intelligent are those things supposed to be?”

Valkyrie materialized behind the creature, firing a round of dark energy toward it. The orc screeched and turned, hitting his club on the ground to create a mini-earthquake. The purple-haired witch took to the air, flying to her friends. “I’m not sure… Smart enough to be a challenge to us, I guess…” She swore.

“Yeah, well if we don’t think of something quick, we’re going to have our asses handed to us.” Lucy snarked. Crystal put a shield up as the orc came over toward them, banging on it.

“A plan would be nice right about now…” Crystal admitted, groaning as she kept the shield up. Valkyrie smiled, something coming to mind.

“Lucy, we need to combine our powers into Crystal’s shield. We can overload it and when it shatters, the orc will be in the crossfire.” Valkyrie commanded. Lucy gave a nod, taking one of Crystal’s hands in hers to expand the shield.

Valkyrie took her other hand, closing her eyes as she felt her fire heat up, giving strength to the shied. A tell-tell cracking sound started, and then a screech from the orc as it shattered along with the shield.

All three witches fell to their knees, panting a bit. “So… Want to go for round two?” Valkyrie asked, giving a slight laugh.

Lucy groaned, laying on her stomach on the grass. “I’m good… Thanks for asking.” She swore. “I think I’m all fired out…”

“Yeah… I’m beat.” Crystal gave a laugh, moving to rest against a tree. “That orc was much stronger than it should have been…”

Valkyrie gave a pout. “You two are no fun.” She saw her phone light up on her bag and went to investigate, giving a little smile. “But I guess a rein check is fine.” She teased.

Crystal gave a smirk. “Is it Flora?” She asked, moving to her feet to peer over her friend’s shoulder.

“Maybe. Maybe it’s Kota.” Valkyrie taunted, putting her phone away.

“My money’s on Flora. She’s the only one who gets Valkyrie to do a 180 like that.” Lucy teased, raising up. “Not that that’s a bad thing…”

Crystal laughed. “Yeah, it can be really good. Like right now.” She winked. “What’d she want anyway?”

“She invited me to help the girls dress shop for Stella’s thing…” Valkyrie gave a slight groan. “I’m not wearing a ball gown. Stella may be a princess, but she can’t make me wear a gown.”

Lucy and Crystal both laughed. “If you do, can you have Flora send us a photo?” Crystal teased.

“Yeah, I think that’d be something for CT’s yearbook. The one time Valkyrie wore a dress.” Lucy snickered. Valkyrie shook her head.

“I’ll wear a nice suit, but I’m not wearing a gown. I’m not tall enough for those things anyway.” Valkyrie chuckled. “I’m too short.”

“Imp.”

“Bitch.”


	6. ShadowHaunt Resting

**ShadowHaunt Resting**

Valkyrie couldn’t help but laugh as she watched Miele and Flora doing a leaf surfing race. Rhodos and Alyssa cheered both girls on, but Chatta was clearly rooting for Flora to win. Valkyrie? She tried to encourage both girls, but she did have to admit to cheering a little more for Flora.

Flora did come in first, but only by a few seconds as Miele swooped down, both of them giggling. “That was incredible! You girls did great!” Alyssa cheered, walking over and hugging her daughters.

“You’d give me a run for my money, that’s for sure.” Rhodos gave a laugh, running a hand through his hair. Flora and Miele giggled, hugging each other.

“I’m just glad Flora offered to help me for the competition next week. I’m going to blow the others out of the sky.” Miele grinned. Valkyrie gave her a high five, ruffling her hair.

“I wish you the best on that, Miele. But I have a feeling you’ll do wonderfully.” Valkyrie winked, grinning as Flora wrapped an arm around her.

“She does have a good trainer.” Flora winked, chuckling. Chatta flew over, landing beside Miele.

“And I’m going to be her main cheerleader. No one loses when I’m around.” Chatta laughed. Rhodos shook his head.

“Just try not to boast too much, girls… That can lead to trouble.” Rhodos warned. Alyssa gave a small smile.

“That’s right. The universe has a funny way of showing us up…” Alyssa giggled. “Like the time your father thought he could best Electronio in the Zenithian variation of chess.” Rhodos groaned.

“I thought we agreed to not bring that up… Ever.” He shook his head. “Besides… I think he was cheating. He did have his pda.” Flora tugged at Valkyrie a bit.

“I hate to say it, but Val and I do need to get going… We’re helping with Stella’s Princess Ball.” Flora reminded them.

Valkyrie gave a little bow. “Don’t worry, I intend to have her back before it’s too late.” She gave a weak smile. “Especially with… Everything that’s going on…”

Miele frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean? Did something happen?” Chatta hummed.

“Valkyrie’s father is pure evil and running amok in the magical dimension… But I’m sure he’ll be caught soon…” Chatta rambled, earning a glare from Valkyrie and a few shocked looks from Flora’s parents.

“Chatta! We talked about this!” Flora jumped to Valkyrie’s defense. Valkyrie shook her head, waving her hand.

“No… No… Chatta’s just telling the truth…” She looked to Miele and walked over to her, away from Flora. “My dad’s not a good person. In fact, I don’t consider him my dad, just… Someone who happened to be with my mom at one point.” Valkyrie tried to explain as best she could. “And I promise to keep your sister safe.”

Miele gave a little finger jab to Valkyrie’s shoulder. “You’d better. She’s _my_ sister and I need her.” Valkyrie gave a nod.

“I’ll keep her safe.” She looked to Rhodos and Alyssa, hoping to convey to them how much she meant that. Flora would be safe from Valtor, even if Valkyrie had to kill him to do it.

“We have no doubts.” Rhodos smiled and looked to Flora. “Just keep an eye out okay? And don’t hesitate to call us if need be.”

“That’s right. We’ll be happy to come and get you.” Alyssa vowed. Flora took Valkyrie’s hand.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Flora led Valkyrie off, turning to witch around to face her once they were out of her family’s sight. “Valkyrie, you don’t have to protect me. You know that, right?”

Valkyrie placed her hands over Flora’s. “I know you can handle yourself, Flora. You’re an amazing fairy and your power is incredible.” Valkyrie kissed her softly. “But… the rumors about Valtor’s strength and power are true. He’s… He’s worse than Darkar. He was the Ancestral Witches’ main attack dog. And if he came after you…”

“I can fight back, Valkyrie.” Flora assured her.

“I know. But I can destroy him.” Valkyrie kissed her again, moving her arms to wrap around Flora’s waist. “I will _not_ let him hurt you.”

Flora laid her forehead against Valkyrie’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Flora.” _More than you know._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

ShadowHaunt was beautiful and peaceful now that Darkar was gone. The plants had grown back, the creatures willing to show themselves and live in harmony.

Sure, the dark energy of ShadowHaunt was there, but it wasn’t the wasteland it once was. It was thriving, and with Flora’s help, it was thriving and diversifying itself. “I’m so excited the Marigolias and Weeping Swallowtails are blooming together.” Flora looked the plants over, showing Valkyrie.

Valkyrie smiled, taking a seat on a boulder, petting one of the gator hounds. “It’s lovely, Flora. You and Morgan have done incredible work here.” She praised, looking over toward the waterfalls. “Think Layla would enjoy putting a rope swing there? I mean it leads into the nearby springs… It’d be interesting anyway.”

“I don’t know… You’ll have to ask her when things lighten up a bit on Andros.” Flora came to sit beside her, giving a few berries to the gator hound. “I can’t believe how much ShadowHaunt has changed…”

“You’d be surprised what can happen when the balance resets itself. ShadowHaunt was always meant to be a lovely kingdom retreat for dark realmers… Not some wasteland out of children’s nightmares.” Valkyrie reminded her.

Flora leaned against Valkyrie, her head on her shoulder. “Do you think Stella would appreciate a few Spirit Roses and Whispering Hollows for her decorations? I have the streamers and the balloons already… And her favorite Solarian Gracieas… But I think they would just… Make it pop.”

Valkyrie chuckled, waving her hand and watching as a few of the Spirit Roses and Whispering Hollows formed bouquets for Flora. “I think Stella would like them… As long as you don’t tell her where they’re from for a while.”

Flora laughed. “She’s still a bit skittish on dark magic… But at least she’s learning to trust you, Crystal, and Lucy a bit better.” Valkyrie gave a nod, leaning back a bit.

“She is. Though I think it has to do with you and Mirta.” Valkyrie teased, nudging Flora a bit. “You two always talk us up…”

“Of course we do, you’re our girls.” Flora chuckled.

“We are.” She wrapped her arm around Flora. “We are.” Flora kissed her softly, tugging a bit at her tie.

“Did you… Change out some of the interior in ShadowHaunt?” Flora gave a little wink and smile, mischief in her eyes. Valkyrie swallowed, flushing a bit.

“I mean… I did but… Flora… I…” Flora kissed her again.

“We’ll be safe here. Besides, you need to get out of your head.” Flora ran her fingers through Valkyrie’s hair. “But if you don’t want too…” Valkyrie kissed her, moving to stand and taking Flora’s hand.

“I never said no.” Valkyrie smiled.


	7. Setting Up

**Setting Up**

 

            Valkyrie finished up with her side of hers and Crystal’s room. Everything was in place, ready for her to come back straight after Stella’s party…

            Cheshire had taken to snoozing on her bed, worn out from traveling and watching Valkyrie put the room together. The witch nearly jumped when she heard a knock on her door, relief setting in when her mother entered. “Finished already?” Griffin asked.

            “Yeah… It didn’t take too long…” Valkyrie paused, rubbing the back of her neck. “Thanks again for letting me go ahead and unpack my room… I have a feeling after Stella’s ball I’m going to be drained…” Griffin chuckled, shaking her head.

            “I just hope you all have fun… It’s good to… Get out there… Especially with…” Griffin paused, the mirth leaving her features. “Just… Promise me you’ll be careful on Solaria? Radius, Luna, and I may have become friendly… But that doesn’t change how other members of the Royal Court of Solaria may view you.”

            Valkyrie gave her mother a nudge and a wink. “Don’t worry about me, Mom. I know how to charm a few aristocrats. I managed to charm Stella, Sky, and Layla anyway.” She teased. Griffin shook her head, chuckling.

            “Of course you would think that. Though I’m pretty sure Flora is the one who helped make those bridges.” Griffin teased. Valkyrie crossed her arms, giving a fake pout.

            “You don’t think my sparkling personality helped me with those friendships?” She taunted back. Griffin gave her a look.

            “I’m saying I know my daughter. And you, my dear Child, are about as friendly and cuddly as a quillcat.” Griffin teased. Cheshire rose his head up, meowing at the term ‘cat’. “I wasn’t speaking to you, Cheshire.” Griffin told him, watching as the cat rolled over, and went back to sleep.

            “Think I should take him with me? Or will you guys watch him until I get back?” Valkyrie asked, feeling a little concerned.

            “We’ve got Cheshire. I’m sure he and Discorda will have a grand time.” Griffin chuckled, glancing to the clock. “You may want to start getting ready… Aren’t the others swinging by to get you soon?”

            Valkyrie groaned. “You’re right…” She moved away, grabbing her shower bag. “It shouldn’t take me long… Let me know when they’re out there?”

            “Of course.” Griffin promised, heading toward the door. “And Valkyrie… I mean it when I say to be careful… As long as he’s free, danger is everywhere…” Valkyrie gave a nod.

            “I understand, Mom. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I won't be posting for a little bit, as I'll be visiting family... But I will be back soon enough. Promise. (And this time, with some serious father/daughter drama. Ooh...)


End file.
